The story of Shadow Lugia
by Wolfafterthemoon
Summary: A sad story of how Shadow lugia came to be, and how he died. warning;death.


**The story of Shadow Lugia.**

My mother always told me when I was young that; when I was to have my eggs, I had to know that there could only be one legendary for each generation. She told me the heartbreaking tale of her having two eggs, and having to destroy one for the safety of the universe.

I remember her saying, "Silver, you must always know that, sometimes, it is better to destroy one life, then to let someone else destroy many. It will be your job, as a Lugia, to protect this world from something happening." And I had.

For the over one-hundred years that had passed since my mothers death, I had done exactly as she had taught me. But, when I felt it was time and had my eggs, there were two. I was shocked. They both looked the same and everything. I couldn't bring myself to destroy either. I just couldn't.

When it was their time, they both hatched together. I named them Lugia and Shadow. Lugia, after my mother, and Shadow, after the slightly darker tinge to his feathers. I loved them both. They were both the cutest little things as they grew.

They were angels. They listened to everything I taught them, of course, they each had those times, like any children.

One day, one of the days I regret most, I had brought them both to one of the many haunted lands to show them what evil was. We were attacked. I could barely protect myself from the horrid ghost-pokémon.

Lugia was having more trouble then Shadow when I saw her, so I went to help her first. When I had finally gotten her onto my back, I searched for shadow desperately. I found him, but he was at the brink of death.

Lugia and I were surrounded, so I could do nothing to help him soon enough to save Lugia as well. I fled because I thought that was the only option I had. I fell into the instinct of protecting Lugia because she was the only child I had left.

Years later, Lugia was full grown. I had taught her all that my mother had taught me. I felt like my time was soon to come. I sensed it with every fiber of my being, but I knew I was in perfect health and that I still had years ahead of me. Or, I felt that I should have had years ahead of me.

Only a few days after I first felt me end was near, he appeared. His feathers were all dark purple, while the ones around his eyes and the spiked ones on his back and tail were silver. The feathers around his eyes were torn and his eyes were red. It was Shadow.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, but guilt filled my chest. I had left him there to die, and now the evil in his eyes show me the error of my ways. He was angry. He felt like I had abandoned him to death. I tried to explain, but he was outraged.

He had been raised by the ghost-pokémon and had been told that I had betrayed him because I loved Lugia more. I insisted against it, but he wouldn't listen.

Now, I lay. I'm not as young as I used to be and couldn't even truly fight him. I tried, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to actually hurt him. Lugia is fighting him, but my vision is blurring and it's becoming so hard to watch. Lugia isn't a match for him. That's why I'm telling this to you, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

Please, here me out. I know you and my mother have had your differences, but this is more important then any feud. You must listen, you must help. If Lugia dies, then it will set off the balance, and if Shadow lives, he may destroy the world.

I have seen the error of my ways, and... and I need your help to fix this. I'm fading. I can barely see. My breath is so labored and quick. Please. Please help Lugia, if not for me, then for the world. For the balance of life as it is now. Please... Please... plea... please...

…

Silver's eyes closed as her last breath was exhaled. "Mother!" Lugia cried in anguish. Her sorrow could only be short lived as shadow slammed into her, knocking her into the ocean. Lugia cries out angrily as the water around her begins to spin rapidly.

She bursts out of the sea with a water shield-like whirlpool surrounding her. Shadow's red eyes show amusement as the water surges towards him. He sucks in a long breath, a hyperbeam charging in his opened maw. This would end Lugia for good. She wouldn't even see her death coming.

A sudden surge of electricity knocked Shadow out of the sky. Zapdos screeches his battle cry. Articuno quickly dives under the Shadow Lugia and throws an icebeam into his wings, making it temporarily impossible for him to fly or swim. She lets loose her battle cry.

Moltres Lifts his head towards the sky and calls out with all his might, making sure his battle cry was even louder then the other legendary birds'. Fire flew from his tongue and he spun rapidly. Fire engulfed him and as Shadow appeared out from under the water, enraged. Moltres hit him with his fire spin.

Shadow cries out in pain, but rage flashes in his eyes and he uses hyperbeam to fend off the three. Lugia comes from behind with her whirlpool and hit Shadow dead on. He is thrown away and would have gone into the water if Articuno didn't suddenly decide to freeze the surface to make it impossible for him to dive.

Shadow roars angrily as he is denied his passage to where he is most adept at fighting. He pulls a breath in and throws a hyperbeam at Zapdos. Articuno and Moltres hold the blow off before it can hit him with an icebeam and a flamethrower.

Lugia quickly takes in a long breath while a hyperbeam begins to accumulate in her ajar mouth. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos distract Shadow while she makes the beam as powerful as she possibly can.

As Lugia is sure that her hyperbeam is powerful enough, she takes aim. He moves too close at the right time. Lugia shoots the beam, throwing as much extra power as she possibly can add onto it. She feels the strength sapping away from her body.

Shadow gasps as the beam runs straight through him. His breath stops. He couldn't breathe anymore. In those few milliseconds that he had before he fell, he slowly turned his head to see his sister. She falls with him and hits the hard ice at the same time as him.

Shadow's vision blurs as he looks at her in confusion. His feathers turned to their original color as he fades. His eyes turn from pure read to regular brown. What had he done? He had killed his mother and had hopes of destroying the world. Silently, he thanked Lugia for ending him.

Lugia watched her brother as he slowly faded. She wishes she could be by his side, for, even though he had ended up as he is, he is still her brother. They had hatched together. They had been raised together until that fateful day. It wasn't his fault how he turned out. Nor, was it Silver's. No, it was those ghost-pokémon's fault. Lugia knew that.

Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno cry out in victory before landing next to Lugia. "Nice job, kid, For a lugia." Moltres smirks.

Lugia pushes herself into a sitting position, "Thank you." She says sincerely.

"You're welcome." Articuno says politely. "Do you need some help? Like an oran berry or something?" She asks.

"No thank you. I'll be fine after a little rest." Lugia says. She turns to where her mother lay. She slowly makes her way to her mother's side and presses her forehead against her mother's cheek, "Rest in piece, mother." She could feel that Silver was already cold. She hated the feeling, but kept her forehead pressed against her mother in the ritual that had been taught to her when she was younger.

"Good luck, Lugia." Zapdos says as he begins his flight back to his island.

"Blessings to your mother, kid." Moltres says as he, too, takes off for his own home.

Articuno smiles at Lugia, "You'll be a great guardian for this world, Lugia." She says before taking off herself as well.

Lugia finally looked up to watch them leave. She smiles after them, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the rivalry between the legendary birds was over.

As they disappear from sight, Lugia makes her way to her brothers side and lays her forehead against his cheek,

"Rest in piece, Shadow."


End file.
